


业务忙

by icelantern_OWL



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: waer/leo，大纲灭文，都不是什么好玩意顶层公寓鸡和鸭





	1. Chapter 1

娃尔大三那年搬到了学校附近的出租房里，附近环境最好的高档公寓。然后他搬进来刚一个星期就把刷电梯的卡给丢了。

天都黑了，物业肯定早就下班。娃尔刚从健身房回来，神清气爽凡事不急，干脆蹲在电梯门口想等等看能不能碰巧遇到他那个还没见过的邻居，顺路把他带上去。

他租房子的时候业主和他八卦，隔壁那户的小男生第一天来看房子的时候是一个老男人开着保时捷载他来的，一直搂着他的肩膀有说有笑，看起来甚是亲密。业主还以为是爹带着儿子。结果下周做租房交接的时候，保时捷换成了玛莎拉蒂，老男人也变了一个，照样是搂搂抱抱有说有笑，但和之前那个长得也差太多，怎么看都不是亲戚。

你说是不是世风日下人心不古，长得挺漂亮乖巧的一个小男生啊。

娃尔心想可能就是因为长得漂亮乖巧吧……然后随意的应付了过去。

对了，那个男生还是和你一个学校呢，今年大一刚开学。

刚开学就出来租房子住啊？

有钱任性呗，就是不知道他钱哪来的，才十八哎，就出来……

娃尔低头当没听见，他是不喜欢在背地里和人嚼舌头根的，更何况是他根本就不知道的事情，没准人家就是有钱亲戚还多呢。

娃尔一方面是不着急上楼，一方面是不想爬楼梯，他家三十楼，就算他是健身狂魔也够他喝一壶的。更别提他健身八成是为了好看，让客户满意。

于是娃尔开始等，男的女的高的矮的，要么太胖要么不够好看，等了一个多小时也没见的一个什么长得乖巧可爱的小男生。娃尔放弃，他拎着包想干脆回寝室凑合一晚，明天物业补个卡。

他走进转门，余光瞥到一个戴着黑色口罩，穿着红色帽衫的男孩和他交错而过。

哎哎哎不会是这个吧！

娃尔转了出去又转了进去，焦急的拽住人家书包带就问，你是住三十楼二室的那个么？

男孩转过身，面上只露出来的一双大眼睛眨一眨，疑惑地回答，是啊。

哎我也是三十楼的，我电梯卡丢了，带我一起上去呗。娃尔看到男孩狐疑的目光，补充说我手机里有租房合同的照片，要不给你看一下吧。

男孩摆摆手说没事，跟我走吧。

娃尔和他站进一个电梯以后才发现男孩手里提着一瓶1L装依云矿泉水，娃尔说我帮你拿吧。

不用了。

娃尔见对方狐疑看他便解释，我这不是不知道怎么报答你……

没事，举手之劳。不过我要是今晚不回来你怎么办啊。

我都准备走了，去朋友那借一晚……

哈哈哈还好我今天没有事。

娃尔大力点头，随即问，你叫什么啊？

吴磊。吴磊干脆回答，你呢？

库都斯江.艾尼娃尔。

吴磊愣了几秒，艾尼？

哈哈哈，都叫我娃尔。

吴磊随意的说，之前只看到你家进出一个阿姨。

娃尔愣了几秒，回忆了一下上周那谁来了两次好像都是第二天早上走的，应该是正好赶上吴磊出门，娃尔也随便的答，是亲戚。

两人到门口，随便寒暄了几句便各回各家。

娃尔第二天早上出门又正好撞到吴磊出门，二人一起下楼，吴磊提醒他，我今天时间不一定，你自己记得补电梯卡。

娃尔谢过，下楼看到一个男人倚着车，见到下来就吴磊招了招手。

这次是奔驰哦。

吴磊磨磨蹭蹭不着急，娃尔趁机问他，你不上课？

吴磊反问他，你怎么知道我上课？

娃尔反应迅速，你一看就是大学生啊，还住这附近。

他就忘了单纯大学生也没几个有钱住他们这个公寓的。

吴磊却没来得及细想，就说他今天上午没课，正好和家里人出去。

哦，家里人。

娃尔看着奔驰离去，听到自己手机震动，打开看看微信，得，他也不用去上课了。

他一边给同学发语音说帮他签到，一边往物业走，先补电梯卡，再回家换身衣服。


	2. Chapter 2

娃尔再回家就是三天之后，他陪人去了一趟泰国，终日陪笑脸都快僵成小丑了。他打着哈欠想要走出电梯，就听到昏暗的走廊里传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

有些细微的喘息，和一个低沉的男声说，嘘。

走廊里的声控灯突然亮起来，娃尔不尴不尬的迈出脚步，正好和人家打了个照面。

一个年纪不小的中年男人撑着墙，把一个小一号的男孩笼在自己的阴影之内。娃尔就算没看到脸，也猜得到是谁。

和奔驰那个不是一个人哎。

娃尔挠挠头，躲开目光当没看见，自顾自的开门回家了。

他把自己摔进床垫里，突然就想，唉，高级公寓怎么隔音就那么好呢。

第二天早上娃尔被敲门声吵醒，他上衣都没套，打着哈欠拉开门，呦呵，吴磊。

娃尔努力忽视对方脖子上的各种印记，呃了一声问，早上好？

吴磊迷一样的叹气，把手里的快递盒子举到娃尔面前，你的快递，错送到我这来了。

哦哦哦哦哦！娃尔有些手忙脚乱的接过快递盒子，讪笑一下。谢啦啊……

没事。吴磊耸肩，转身准备离开。

哎你吃早餐吗？娃尔连忙说，又想到昨晚，又改口，不对你家里有人吧……

没人。吴磊果断回答。你会做饭？

当然会啊……娃尔说，不然怎么办啊，不能总吃外面吧。

吴磊没说话，眨了眨眼，娃尔扶额，你不会家里完全不开火吧！

我会做吐司，煎一下，抹果酱……吴磊反驳。

是个人都会做。娃尔毫不留情指出真相。那你早上都吃什么啊？随便买？

一般不吃，喝咖啡啊。

你也不怕胃疼啊……

娃尔侧过身对吴磊做了一个请的手势，来吧，我每天都做早餐，多带一份没问题。

吴磊直勾勾的盯着娃尔看了一会，问他，有咖啡吗？

速溶的。

你要谋杀我吗……算了，吴磊探进家门一个脑袋，娃尔房子的格局和他一样，厨房就是进门左手侧，一看就能看到。吴磊低头看了看自己还穿着鞋，就指使娃尔，你拿个你的马克杯给我吧。

娃尔乖乖的找了一个红色的马克杯递给他，上面还有一个大大的雀巢logo。

吴磊说，等我一会哦。然后小跑就回家了，门都没关。娃尔站在自己家门口看了一会，突然蹲下身在鞋柜里翻来翻去，最后找出了一双粉红色带毛绒绒的塑料拖鞋。

他自己穿同款深蓝色的。

没过一会，吴磊端着两杯咖啡回来，一杯是娃尔的红色雀巢，一杯是他自己的蓝色美人鱼。一看也是某知名连锁店随便买的。

不知道你喝什么，就和我一样的啦。当做早餐谢礼。

吴磊换上娃尔准备的拖鞋，看起来也没太在意粉红色，娃尔莫名松了一口气，他抿了一口咖啡，上面充盈着细腻的奶泡，下面是顺滑的拿铁，浅烘焙的咖啡豆略微发酸，和奶香融合在一起，完全没有一般咖啡浓厚的烟熏味，苦却不涩，毫不刺激，柔和又清爽。

娃尔长叹一口气，夸赞说，好喝哎，你好专业。

个人爱好嘛。吴磊小口抿着咖啡，指着娃尔的嘴笑着说，你长胡子了哎。

哦？哦！娃尔胡乱的擦了擦嘴，我还是做饭吧……你有忌口吗？

不吃辣，不吃枸杞，不喜欢石榴。

牛排三明治加炸鱼？娃尔在自己的冰箱里翻来翻去，拿出来两盒装好的绿色沙拉。

你在健身啊你吃炸的吗……吴磊好奇的在他旁边一起看冰箱，都是西餐哎，牛排炸鱼薯条汉堡肉饼……你是英国人吗？

方便啊。

翻着冰箱看了一会感觉有点凉，娃尔才想起来自己这一会甚至都没穿上衣，肌肉健壮的上半身一直裸着，感觉怎么有点变态啊？

娃尔让出位置让吴磊自己看冰箱，不好意思的笑了笑，说我去穿个衣服……

唔？吴磊随意的打量一眼娃尔，不用吧，挺养眼的。

吴磊合上冰箱门，从桌子上随便抓了一块饼干叼在嘴里，焦糖味道的，配咖啡正好。

娃尔张了张嘴，最后还是回卧室套上了一件T恤。

 

带着咖啡来吃早餐成了固定节目，至少目前是，只要两个人都在家里住的话。但实际上他们都是一个星期也在这住不上四天的人，所以只能算是每周的固定节目。规律来看，一般两个人周二早上都没什么事，坐在一起随便聊聊，气氛也挺融洽的。

反正不止一个人问吴磊那个红色的杯子是怎么回事，吴磊连解释都懒得解释，就说买东西送的，随便摆在那里。


	3. Chapter 3

娃尔其实也想过他和吴磊是不是能有个校园偶遇之类的，毕竟那样显得十分有缘。结果他想来想去才想到，他连吴磊是哪个系哪级的都不知道。

 

心好累，还不如直接去敲吴磊的门。

 

可是敲门他也不敢，最近吴磊家搬进了新房客，他上次帮吴磊收了快递去找他的时候，是一个痞里痞气叼着烟的中年男人开的门，娃尔抿着唇和人家对视了几秒，觉得应该和上次走廊里偶遇到的是一个。

 

男人套着凌乱的衬衫和西装裤，头发像草一样到处支棱着，二手烟喷了娃尔一脸。他盯着娃尔（或是他手里的快递盒）露出了一个相当微妙的笑容，并没有伸手去接快递，而是对着卧室叫道，你邻居找你。

 

说完还稍稍让了让身体，问娃尔，进来吗？

 

呃……娃尔呆呆的眨了眨眼，连忙摆手说，不用不用，我就是来送快递的……

 

娃尔话未落音，就听到卧室里传来咚咚咚的脚步声，没几秒吴磊几乎是窜到了娃尔面前，还回身顺手一推，把另外一个人推进去了几步。

 

娃尔看着吴磊只穿了一件宽大的衬衫，下半身什么都没穿，两条洁白修长的明晃晃的暴露在空气中，娃尔竟然十分想捂脸。

 

他抽了抽嘴角，尽量只盯着吴磊的上半身看，但很快又在脖子处发现了……呃，粉红色的斑驳印记几乎部门颈侧，娃尔十分抓狂的深吸了一口气，开始盯着吴磊的脸。

 

唇色是不是太红润了点？

 

什么鬼啊，娃尔心想，这看哪里都不是，明明都是男孩子哎。

 

噗嗤。一连串轻笑突然响起，来自于娃尔不知名男士。打断了娃尔的思绪。娃尔连忙调整好表情，对吴磊摆了摆手说，嗨？

 

吴磊也反应过来，他刚刚的动作似乎是过于急切，显得十分意味不明。他挠了挠自己脖子，顺手盖上了那一片吻痕。另一只手结果快递盒，微笑了一下说，谢啦。

 

小事一桩。娃尔一边说一边瞄了一眼叼着烟蒂笑的满脸兴趣昂然的人，刻意俏皮的对吴磊眨了个wink。

 

吴磊扬起嘴角，娃尔莫名确信那是一个真心的笑容。

 

他准备转身离开的时候男人在他扶着门把手对他说，真的不进来吗？喝杯咖啡。

 

娃尔张了张嘴，又闭上，他想自己自己红色的雀巢马克杯还在吴磊家，他已经很久没有用到那个杯子了。

 

但娃尔还是说，不了。

 

男人又说，我怎么好像在哪里见过你。

 

娃尔笑着答，怎么可能啊。

 

后来娃尔一段时间都没有碰到吴磊，对方也没有快递需要代收。他倒是常看那个男人在吴磊家里进进出出，甚至还和对方在电梯里闲聊几句。

 

而一般情况下，娃尔是要去一楼，而男人的目的地是负一楼停车场。

 

 

没想到再遇到吴磊真的是在学校。

 

娃尔虽然不在寝室住且相当神出鬼没，但由于长得帅性格开朗，依然和同学打成一片。他和四五男女一同下课准备前往图书馆，天色将晚，薄薄的夕阳映的漫天昏黄，他们路过体育场的时间突然一个女生说，哎，那不是吴磊吗？

 

娃尔停住脚步，吴磊？

 

女生只当他不知道，解释说，是个超帅的学弟啦。又帅又可爱。就是有点孤僻，很少和同学往来，他们全班都没有他的微信号，你敢相信吗？？而且和你一样神出鬼没，也不住宿舍也不怎么来上课，但成绩还超棒的。说到最后还锤了娃尔肩膀一下揶揄道，不像你，还挂科。

 

娃尔心说，我有他的微信啊，但交流止于早餐咖啡代收快递……

 

女生接着说，不过之前还有传说他在外面被人包养哎……

 

啊？娃尔紧张了一秒。

 

不过后来发现是一个追他不成的女生传出来的，肯定是污蔑啦。那么帅的男生怎么会被包养！

 

就是帅……还可爱，才会……娃尔内心弹幕划过，算了，我也没什么资格想这个。于是他只是说，嗯，假的吧。

 

众人行进到图书馆，娃尔一拍脑门，哎我好像把围巾忘在教室了！！！等我去取！！

 

说完他拔腿就跑，留下一脸狐疑的同学们面面相觑的思索，这人今天有带围巾吗？

 

娃尔回到体育场，快速的奔跑让他的汗水浸在背后，停下脚步后热量快速流失，就像后坐力一般凉意迅速的钻进了他的身体里。他打着哆嗦寻觅一圈，吴磊还在。

 

他轻喘着气，走过去和吴磊打招呼，说，嗨？

 

吴磊坐在单杠上，鸭舌帽几乎挡住了他大半张脸，被夕阳斜照出来一条明亮的分界线，眼睛埋在影子里，只有嘴巴敢显露在光亮中。

 

吴磊说，你来了啊。


	4. Chapter 4

那天晚上娃尔看着吴磊从单杠上跳下来，然后一噘嘴说，我饿了。

哦。娃尔挠了挠头，我请你吃饭啊？我知道校外有一家餐厅……

食堂吧。吴磊打断娃尔，他双手插在外套口袋里，藏在帽檐下的两只眼睛好似完全没有起伏，只有嘴角略微上扬，他说，食堂离得近，里面有一家麻辣香锅挺好吃的。

娃尔想了一会也没想起来哪家麻辣香锅好吃。

他趁吴磊去买麻辣香锅的功夫去隔壁买了两杯掺了太多水的鲜榨果汁，猕猴桃加糖的味道，还送了一张集点卡，黄色的卡面上贴着两个俗气又可爱的粉红色爱心。他拿着饮料站在吴磊旁边等，吴磊看他呆愣愣的站在那里就觉得好笑，只能出言提醒，你站着干嘛啊？找个地方坐着等不好吗……

娃尔想挠挠头，但是他举着猕猴桃饮料。他干笑了两声，抬着下巴指了指旁边一家卖鸭血粉丝汤的窗口，那家……

哦对，那家也蛮好吃的。吴磊收好麻辣香锅的票据，从背后推着娃尔往空座走，一边走一边说，就是鸭血少了点……

哎！娃尔坐下之后严肃的对吴磊说，你小点声，那家老板脾气超大，要让他听到恐怕是要按着你的头和他道歉……

呃……吴磊抽抽嘴角，其实我已经被按头道歉了……你笑什么？

没什么……娃尔连忙摆摆手，把猕猴桃汁推到吴磊面前，我还以为你不怎么吃食堂呢……

你才是那个看起来不怎么吃食堂的好不好……

啊，我有一段时间没来了。娃尔吐了一下舌头，我教练要骂惨我。

那你完了。吴磊也笑了一声，我要了超大盆一份，你逃不掉了。

于是娃尔陪吴磊吃了一份不麻不辣的麻辣香锅（原来吴磊不爱吃麻也不太能吃辣），当天也并没有被教练骂。因为他干脆翘了那天的健身课。

这算是约会吗？娃尔晚上躺在床上想，那进展也太慢了吧。

在想什么？温香软玉贴了上来，一直白皙纤细的手掌扶上娃尔的胸膛，捏着嗓子问他，怎么心不在焉的？

娃尔露出一个有点羞怯的笑容，在想你的口红色号……配不上你，换一个吧。

靠在怀里的女人娇笑一声，甜言蜜语？

娃尔没答，他顺手关了灯。

在得到对方的喘息之前，他无端的想到吴磊拿着筷子的手指，修长，但不算纤细，指甲修整的短又齐，的确是一双男人的手。

吴磊长得漂亮，笑起来有点兔牙，也可以称之为可爱。

明明身量和他相差无几，但站在一起的时候就是感觉比娃尔要小小只。

吴磊和他在食堂吃麻辣香锅的全程都在接电话打电话以及按掉同一个人的电话。

他是遇到麻烦了么？娃尔的手挑逗上女人的乳尖，吴磊身上也有薄薄一层肌肉，显得健康但又不突出，胸肌是很漂亮的轮廓。

他是有想甩但是甩不掉的人么？娃尔的手向下伸去，男人的身体要是想进入，总是要很多的前戏，但如果是他的话，应该已经熟透了，直接进去也刚刚好。

可是我也帮不了他。娃尔吻上女人柔软的唇。

那还是不要想那么多了吧。

 

吴磊看着娃尔被电话叫走，非常体谅的表示没关系，下次可以带我去你说的那家校外的店。

娃尔一边约车一边答好啊，是家不错的咖啡店，三明治很好吃。然后就火急火燎的跑掉了，留下吴磊一个人站在食堂门口。

他拉低帽檐，伴着初秋的冷风看了一会学校里人来人往，没过一会又接了一个电话，电话那头声音吊儿郎当，又十分温柔的说，过来啊。

吴磊咬了咬下嘴唇说，不，我回去了。

对面也不劝，那就回去吧。

吴磊暗自松了一口气，他驱车回到顶层公寓，车是电话那边那位刚给他买的，双开门的cooper MINI，红色。买车的时候吴磊抱着手臂说什么鬼啊，对方说代步车而已，正好适合你公寓到你学校。

我还不如买一辆自行车。

自行车不用买啊，家里有，宝马的。对方捏了一下他的脸蛋，别撅嘴了，和我回去的话什么都有。

真当我缺你一辆车啊。吴磊在心里吐槽，表面说，我没驾照。

下个月你就有了。对方看着他，满脸假模假样的心碎，说，你真不和我回去啊？

吴磊哼了一声，他打开试驾车驾驶位的车门坐了进去，你老婆孩子都不要了？

对方打开副驾驶同样坐了进去，说，一码归一码。但马上摸着鼻子转移话题说，你那么喜欢上大学？

喜欢啊。吴磊下巴搭在方向盘上，歪过头媚眼迷离的笑了起来，小学和初中都没怎么上，高中请的一对一家教。

没体验过的都是好事。对方面带赞同，拍了拍自己的大腿，对吴磊勾勾手，说，过来。

吴磊视线扫过车外，夕阳西下，购车大厅灯火通明，但是没人。一个人都没有。

难怪这么晚带他来买车，方便清场。

吴磊温顺的把头低到对方胯间，在他没办法说话之前，对方说，屋里那个红色咖啡杯，我不小心给摔碎了，没事吧？

吴磊的表情僵了一下，对方看不见，因为他手上动作没停。

一个咖啡杯而已。吴磊说，没事。

对方按住他的后脑，是你自己用的么？

是啊。

那品味可不太好，对方轻笑一声，换一个吧。


End file.
